Urban Legend from Up Above?
by Giddysky
Summary: "Late at night at a gloomy intersection, a light flickers on and off. Suddenly from right behind a voice calls out." An excerpt from a critically panned book on local legends.


_"It is said that in the distant past humans and gods once lived in harmony with one another. Humans worshiped gods and the gods in return provided the humans with blessings and the necessities they required to survive._

_However, those days have long passed._

_Now humans have almost all but forgotten the gods of the past. And they have certainly forgotten the blessings their ancestors received from them. __Perhaps it's because humans have grown more cynical as time moved on? Or could it be because so many disasters have fallen humanity that humans feel that the gods have abandoned them?_

_Nevertheless, now in the modern age only a handful of humans worship the gods of old. __But not all humans have forgotten the gods._

_There is the catch._

_Here in the modern world they are nothing more than stories._

_The war between The Goddess of Light, Palutena and the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa was said to have caused many human casualties._

_Back then it may have been possible to believe The Goddess Medusa poisoned rivers, burned crops, and turned humans to stone._

_But scholars now agree that all those curses might have been the result of a plague that spread around towns and villages. With the rivers and crops being the main source of the plague. As for the humans turning to stone bit, perhaps a bit of a symptom of the sickness that was lost in translation._

_Then there was the attack from Viridi, the Goddess of Nature herself. Tales told of massive objects that fell from the sky that killed hundreds and turned entire cities into luscious forests._

_That too has been explained away to have possibly been small meteorites that wiped an entire area clean, leaving nature to take its course._

_The war for the wish granting Phoenix seed? Nothing more than a lie by a general who wanted an easy excuse to ignite a war._

_Almost all the events our ancestors wrote about have been explained away. As for the ones that can't be explained away, they don't seem to cause much of stir. And a__lmost none of the mainstream public seems to acknowledge the story of the mysterious sunken city._

_Much to this authors bewilderment, but I digress._

_There is but one unexplainable event._

_One figure from the old days that people still believe in. Even fear. __One story that has prevailed in becoming a sort of urban legend in a way._

_And that is the legend of the "White Angel"._

_As the story goes, there was a point in time where towns kept disappearing one after another. Not disappearing in the traditional sense mind you. __But in the sense that every human living in the town was killed. __People who lived nearby the towns also reported to have found them up in flames. As if whatever malevolent force wanted to create as much chaos as possible._

_These same witnesses also reported seeing our mysterious "White Angel" flying near the towns, some even seeing it firing shots and descending into the towns themselves. __Most likely to take care of any humans stupid enough to stay and hide._

_There are many interpretations on its appearance, but most sources say that the most striking feature of the White Angel is the great white wings on its back and dark almost soulless eyes._

_Hence the name, "White Angel". Or "Angel" for short._

_Some interpretations go so far as saying that it has massive dark claws, that slashes into its victims. __Anyway, records show that these sort of events continued and off for around three years. Until as suddenly as they began, they stopped._

_By then the White Angel had already become an enemy of all mankind._

_Since then there have been attempts to rationalize this event, but as of this writing there has been no such luck. __The towns that were all wiped off the map where almost never located anywhere close to each other, so a massive plague couldn't explain it away._

_And it definitely wasn't meteorites._

_There probably isn't anything on earth that's capable of wiping away an entire population of people._

_Save for maybe something divine._

_No, something demonic._

_And that's where our little urban legend comes in. Despite everything it had going against it, the destructive legend of the White Angel has prevailed into the modern day. __Being told as a story everywhere from elementary schools to late night parties. __The story has changed much since it began being told as early as 2,000 years ago._

_But, the basic legend boils down to that The White Angel is said to appear in the skies before a disastrous event. Anything from a murder to a natural disaster applies. __The general consensus is that if there is a White Angel spotting there will be someone dead within the week._

_Then there's the other side to that story._

_If you or any other unlucky person comes across the White Angel, that is where you'll meet your end. __And if you so happen be with a group when you meet it, then only one among you will meet a grizzly fate at that very moment. With the rest of the group being killed at another time and place._

_Perhaps by the White Angel itself or by other means, no one can ask the dead how they died._

_Although, in my research I have discovered there are some circles that believe that the White Angel is an angel of mercy. Appearing before disasters to warn us of events to come and appearing before humans to mourn their upcoming demise._

_I can't say that I believe in this interpretation because that doesn't explain the millions of dead humans in past._

_Did it kill them out of mercy? Who's to say?_

_In relation to that question though, it is worth mentioning that one of the most famous stories that is told about the White Angel is that of the selfish mother._

_The Mother, who was out late walking her with her two children in the woods and came across the Angel. Hoping to escape with her life and at least one of her children, she took the smallest child and left her eldest behind to be slaughtered. __But, once she and her child had made it back home to the rest of her confused family the door to the home burst open._

_And the very next morning the entire family was found dead in their home._

_Most take this as a dark lesson to not be selfless or most likely to not wander around at night._

_Whether it was spread from the mouths of children to scare their friends, or parents to scare their children it doesn't look like the legend of The White Angel will be put to rest anytime soon. It surprisingly has a large presence on the internet with many young fans that believe in its existence, even with the threat of death._

_And with references in popular movies, anime, and even video games._

_This legend will surely be scaring generations to come..."_

...

_CHAPTER 5: La Llor-_

* * *

**"Whatcha' reading there Lady Palutena...?!"**

At the sound of her Captain of the Guards' voice behind her Palutena slammed her book closed. Slamming it fast enough that it created a slight breeze blowing her hair back. "N-Nothing Pit! Just some light reading as always!" She laughed, hoping he would believe her.

The angel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as if he had his doubts. Palutena kept her cool and smiled.

Pit flashed a grin back that indicated to Palutena that it had been enough to convince him.

"Okay Lady Palutena!" Pit said dropping the subject entirely,"I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready!".

"Oh? Is that it?" she said putting her book down."I'll be there in a minute Pit! Just try to leave some for me this time!"

Pit laughed sheepishly and excused himself, promptly running off in the direction of the kitchen. And Palutena was finally able to exhale the breath she had been holding since he heard him speak up.

As if it wasn't obvious enough the book she had been reading had not been "light reading" as she put it.

Though maybe, considering she was The Goddess of Light, all reading she does is considered light reading. She jotted that down as a joke she could tell Pit on his next mission.

Whenever that was.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit's voice echoed from the kitchen,"Are you coming yet?! This time I think I made the most yummy lunch yet!"

Palutena sighed, ever since Pit had learned how to cook he'd been trying to make every single dish he cooked better than the last.

She had just chalked that up to his natural want of wanting to impress her.

Other than that, the angel hadn't changed much since their last big battle together. He was still the same wide-eyed angel who loved making puns, playing video games and hanging out with his twin brother who unsurprisingly also hadn't changed much either. Though they were both very insistent that they had grown an inch for a while now. For now, they were all just living their lives during an extended era of peace.

On the other hand, it seemed that the human world had moved on quite a bit since the last time they required defending from the underworld. And the heavens.

She turned towards the book of human Urban Legends she had been reading. How could it be that some humans had forgotten the gods but have kept up the idea that Pit was some bloodthirsty monster?

It just didn't make any sense to her.

Despite having been semi awake for most of her possession by the Chaos Kin she honestly had no idea how many towns had been laid to waste and how many humans had been killed. One doesn't become an enemy of all of mankind by just killing a few humans, you'd have to kill thousands...maybe millions.

But it wasn't fair!

He hadn't done any of that, she screamed internally. All the human lives lost, all of the destruction and chaos caused, all the blame fell on her! There was no reason to blame Pit for any of what his body had done. Unfortunately humanity would never know that, and here this book was, explaining in detail on how Pit was something to be feared by humankind.

A symbol of fear and death.

"Lady Palutenaaaa!" A shriek from the kitchen came so loud it knocked Palutena straight out of her angsty thoughts and right back into reality.

The food must have been getting cold.

"I'm on my way Pit! I just got distracted by uh...a phone call!" Smooth.

There wasn't a response to that cleverly given excuse so Palutena assumed it had worked. True to her word she put her book away on her private bookshelf, since Pit had started to learn how to read she learned to be more careful on where she left her books. Then she started making her way to the kitchen.

She had mostly put the Pit issues to the back of her mind, but one thing still bothered her. Pit hadn't traveled down to the surface world in years, and yet humans were somehow still catching sight of him. He still couldn't fly without her help so she would be the first to know if he had been down there. Maybe he was getting help from Viridi? Or using the Lightning Chariot? But to sneak behind her back is too out of character for him, he would never do that, would he?And it couldn't be Pittoo, he has no white wings to speak of.

Palutena figured that she would bring it up in a conversation one day. A simple joke question that she hoped wouldn't be brushed off so easily. Unfortunately for Palutena while she knew that Pit hadn't changed much, one thing about him _had_ changed.

He was a better liar than ever before.


End file.
